Messed Up Life
by Lawless Kiss
Summary: Being forced to work with someone for twelve years who you thought was the worse man you have ever met, until you are suddenly being thrown and landing on a unknown ship to only find out you were wrong for those years. Can you say:Messed up life? Law X OC


Wow, I would have never thought I would be writing a fanfic, and much less my first one being for One Piece! I had always been told to watch One Piece because it was soo amazing. It made you cry, laugh, get you on the edge of your seats, and you know what? It did all of those for me! At first I thought it was going to be stupid since it was about a rubber man eating a fruit...I was flat out wrong. Never judge a book by it's cover! I hope you all like it and review to leave me feed back, even if it's back or good! I would love to improve!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. :D

Warning: may be ooc, a lot of sarcasm, cursing, bad grammar, and random parts to be just plain sexy because Law is in them!

Summary : Being forced to work with someone for twelve years who you thought was the worse man you have ever met, until you are suddenly being thrown and landing on a unknown ship to only find out you were wrong for those years. Yeah, can you say; Fuck My Life?

[x] - [x]

"Every fool finds a greater one to admire them." By Bioleau

[x] - [x]

Three simple words; Fuck. My. Life.

Yep, you heard me right. Screw it. Fuck it. And down right throw it to a fucking whore on the streets, because I rather be in their nine inch clear, glitter heals then here, flying in the sky heading kami knows where in nothing but a towel. _A freaking towel!_

All I wanted was a nice warm shower after such a stressful day full of bitching with my captain on where we should dock, then getting thrown out of a pub because some stupid pirate wanna be thought he could beat me since I was only a five ft' three girl wearing a marine outfit. Pft. Dumb-ass thought wrong after I was finished with him, but sadly, I was kick out, literally, because of my carelessness on paying attention after doing a nice "Fuck you" dance in victory toward his crew mates.

Maybe I should stop doing dances after I win like my Captain says...Then again, how can you not rub it in when you defeat an arrogant enemy?

Anyways, after that whole ordeal and the crew and I got the crates of new supplies on board while the Captain "supervised" (damnsonofab-cough- screw it! Bitch!) I got to have my alone time in my bathtub , reading a book before the aroma of burning flesh crept under the door and filled my nose to make me gag.

Just one hour, that all I ask without any interruptions, but no. Another pirate had to come and raid our ship in the middle of my relax filled bubble bath. To top it off the smell of humans being burned into a crisp that had me gagging, also had my eyes filling with tear which ended with me jumping so fast out of the bath to only trip and fall face first into the door.

You get why I said Fuck my life now?

After recovering from my accident I had then noticed I hadn't brought any pair of clean clothes with me to change into. Now that I think about it, I should have checked that before sinking into that tub. My last resort was the black towel hanging from the shower rod, wrapping it around my body and jumping out into the open to see what was going on.

Then it hit me.

Seriously it did hit me.

A giant metal spiked mallet rammed itself right into my stomach, causing me to fly back into the restroom, through the wooden wall, and into the bone chilling night sky.

And that is how I found myself still flying backwards...Did I mention I was in only a towel!

I sign. At least I was away from that kami of a hell ship, then again, I really hope some small island would appear were I land, because right now all I see surrounding me was a vast of open clear blue ocean, and that did not go well with devil fruit users.

Maybe if I closed my eyes, twine my hands together, and pray, someone out there might hear me. So that was what I did, and you know what?

I believe in you, dear holly kami lord!

I felt my body skid against cold, slippery metal until stopping and feeling a knew warm, now dry, soft feeling against my body. Cracking an eye open, I was met with dusty gray colored eyes staring down into my own perl colored orbs. Shifting my gaze away from those piercing but calm filled eyes, I noticed the edged of his lips were curved into a small smile that had me wanting to just bang my head against something hard until I got a concussion, because in that smile I could see it belonged to one of those types of people: arrogant. Exploring more I found black side burns connected to a fluffy looking white hat with a odd pattern of dark spots around the bottom half of it, and when I looked down I found out some very horrible things about my current predicament.

One, the person who I had fallen onto was male. Two, I was currently straddling his waist while my towel was barley hanging around my body where you could barley see unless you actually tried, the outline of my breast which can explain why my pale cheeks were now blooming red. Three, the clothes he wore had the blood that flowed through my veins run hot as if hell's gate opened up inside my body itself. There settled in the middle of the yellow and black hoodie was a jolly roger smiling at me mockingly, and it wasn't just the jolly roger that had my whole body freezing on the spot, it was who the symbol belonged to. The same mark my commander had knocked in many marines and my brain like many other flags that belonged to which crew, and this one was one of the known eleven supernovas, "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law.

Correction, now fuck my life and hang me by my toenails upside down.

"Fuck you Kami, and that sick twisted mind of yours!" I yelled with a fist shaking at the air while holding the towel in place, not even caring that these pirates thought I was nuts.

A chuckle that was to close by for my liking, and already knowing who it belonged to, had my full attention and best death glare back at the man I have dubbed, Sir Jester.

"What, if you don't mind me asking, is so funny, Mister Jester?" I bit out through clench teeth, as he stared at me with a even wider smile. Damn the asshole!

Watching as one of his dark eyebrows disappeared underneath his hat when he found out I was addressing him, he spoke with such calmness it sent a row of goosebumps up my arms, "Jester?"

Life or Death? "Yeah, Jester. You know, a clown, a idiot, a _fool_. That sir, is you and that smug little smirk of yours!" Death..

Everything went silent, as the man's gaze grew into a sharp, narrow glare that was almost hidden in the shadow his hat made, and yet that smirk of his never faltered, which had me thinking about how many people have told me my smart mouth would cause me trouble one day.

Should have listened to them.

As if in slow motion I felt my back collide with cold metal as a strong, kinda soft hand wrapped its self around my neck, taking the air I needed to live to come out in chocking pants, and the weight that was settling against my lower abdomen was not helping one bit. Instantly my hands shot up to his wrist, clawing at the tan skin in a attempt to loosen his hold, but failed and instead earned him to add more pressure.

All the pain I had been ignoring when I got hit with the mallet and falling on his ship came rushing back, washing over my body like lava running down a volcano. The tears I had once thought I lost long ago filled the edge of my tear ducts, causing my vision to blur, and all the while the man who was causing me all this pain with so little effort was grinning at me with such an emotion it had me second guessing why I even evoked him in the first place.

I heard many whispers before I blacked out, but the one that was clearer against all of them was his, "Let us see how long you can last, Miss." He whispers against my ear, the feel of his breath fanning over it had only a simple whimper fall from my lips in response before darkness took over.

[x] - [x]

Law's grip on the young multicolored haired girl's neck loosened as he took in the way her eyelids fell slowly into a slumber, her nails that had been causing only mere bruising to his wrist went slack, as well as her whole body going limp underneath him. The soft thuds signaled the other members who had watched their captain go flying back as something, more like someone, had knocked into him right when he took his first step from the entrance door after being cooped up in the yellow sub for the passed three weeks, to be seen by a girl who was sitting on his lap, legs resting on both sides of his hips in only a towel., to start a riot.

Ignoring there question and odd stares, his gaze left the young girl to his first mate who was currently going berserk himself while walking back and fro in small strides with his paws pulling on his white furry ears, and mumbling something about girl bears or something on the lines of that. Clearing his throat to stop all the nonsense, it failed as more members came out from the door to see what was going on, and finding their leader straddling a woman to their deck, did not help his situation. Pushing himself off of the girl to stand at full height, eyes falling back into their daze state, he spoke loud enough to capture the crew's attention back.

"Bepo," the person—erm, animal?- in question froze mid-stride and looked at his captain. "Take her," he pointed to the ground where the girl was sprawl out by his feet, "to a empty room. If you can not find one then simple throw her in a closet, and be sure to tie her down. I'll see to her later when she wakes up." The bear only nodded before going and picking the young female up and heading back into the sub.

"As for the rest of you," he had turned his attention back to the still rowdy, but better, crew,"get back to work. We are going down once again." With that he left back into the sub with a small smile tinting his lips, ignoring the groans and complaints of his crew, as he walked through the halls of the yell submarine with only one thought in his mind.

_' This should be fun.'_

[x] - [x]

So what did you think? Don't be shy, leave a review to tell me all about it!

v v v v v v


End file.
